


Mike pleasures Max and El

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Mike finds Max and El having sex after a sleepover and pleasures both of them.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Mike pleasures Max and El

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnytheBeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/gifts).



> Mike/El/Max was requested by StarlightWonders. i hope you like it. Please leave any other requests or ideas in the comments.

Mike was riding his bike to Max’s house in the morning. Eleven had had a sleep over with Max the night before and Mike had promised to pick her up to she could ride his bike with him back to Hopper’s cabin. When he got there all the cars were gone, so Billy and Max’s parents must not have been home. Mike was glad he would not have to deal with Billy. He went and knocked on the doorbut no one answered. He was surprised they weren’t awake already cause it was kind of late but he found the door was unlocked and went inside.

Mike was also surprised to hear what sounded like moaning coming from Max’s room. He would have expected that if Lucas were there to fuck Max but he knew Lucas was busy. He walked to her bedroom and found the door open and was shocked by what he saw.

Max and El were in bed together and totally naked. Even more surprising is that they were having sex! Max was on top of El and they were rubbing their pussies together. Max was also sucking on El’s big d-cup breasts as El moaned away in pleasure. They were squirting their juices all over each other’s pussies and Mike could tell they had been fucking for a while as the bed was soaked. El moaned. “Suck my boobs harder, Max. It feels so good!” Max was happy to keep sucking them as they humped their clits together making them both moan more.

Watching this had made Mike rock hard. His 7 inch dick hurt in his pants so he took them off. They hadn’t noticed he was there so he started to masturbate. He tried not to moan as he jerked off his big dick while watching them rub their pussies together. Seeing his girlfriend have sex with another girl made him so horny he shot precum onto Max’s floor. He had planned on having sex with El later but watching this was maybe even better.

Max stopped sucking El’s boobs and they kissed for a little bit, then El began to suck on Max’s c-cup tits. Though they weren’t as big as El’s they were even more sensitive and she squirted even more juices onto El’s pussy as she moaned from having them sucked. Mike continued to stare at their sexy butts and pussies in front of him and he stepped closer. His precum even squirted onto El’s legs but she just assumed it was more of Max’s juices as she couldn’t see him.

The two had been having sex since they woke up early in the morning so they were both close to cumming. They smiled at each before kissing again and moaned super loud as they pressed their pussies and clits together and squirted all over each other. Seeing this made Mike cum as well and he accidentally moaned as he shot his cum all over both of their butts and legs.

The girls were shocked to feel the warm cum as they knew it wasn’t from their pussies. They quickly turned around to see Mike. El was just surprised he had been watching and came on them but Max was embarrassed to be seen naked by a boy other than Lucas and she covered her boobs and pussy with her hands.

“Mike, what are you doing here?” Max was blushing she was so embarrassed. Mike explained. “I came to pick up El and I found you too having sex. I don’t know why you’re hiding yourself. You’re so sexy! Look how hard you made me.” Max realized he was still completely hard. It wasn’t as big as Lucas’s dick but it still made her wet.

El smiled as she saw both Mike and Max found each other sexy. “Do you two want to have sex with each other?” Mike and Max were both shocked. They understood the two girls having sex as a sleepover thing but Max had never fucked a boy other than Lucas and Mike had never fucked a girl besides El. Mike realized El didn’t understand normal sex relationships just like she didn’t understand she shouldn’t be naked in front of boys.

Mike asked “Are you sure I can have sex with Max?” El smiled and said yes. Max got even wetter hearing he wanted to fuck her and started to play with herself again, letting Mike see her boobs and pussy. Max decided it was okay. “But first you have to eat my pussy to prove you’re as good as Lucas.”

Mike smiled as he was really good at eating El’s pussy. He took his shirt off so he was totally naked now and climbed onto the bed. Max opened her legs so Mike had an even better view of her vagina and he started licking away. Max couldn’t believe how good his tongue felt and she started to hump his face. Her boobs bounced as she moaned and squirted onto Mike’s face. Mike happily licked up her juices which tasted just as good as El’s.

Meanwhile El started to finger herself again as she watched her boyfriend eat her best friend’s pussy. She was happy they were getting along sexually. She felt bad that Mike had to wait to fuck though and his big cock was rock hard. She decided to suck on his cock. Mike moaned as his girlfriend sucked his big dick which made him lick Max’s pussy even harder. Meanwhile El’s pussy was dripping even more juices as sucking dick made her super horny. Mike felt amazing getting his dick sucked while eating pussy at the same time. It was gonna make him cum. El happily sucked away as he shot his cum in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could and then let him shoot the rest onto her face. Then she moved over to Max and the two made out so El could share her favorite cum with her best friend.

The taste of cum out of El’s mouth made Max even hornier and came too. She squirted her juices super hard all over Mike’s face. Mike was shocked at how much she squirted but happily licked it all up. Once he sat up again, both Max and El thought he looked super sexy with juices all over his face and they both knew it was time for him and Max to fuck.

Max spread her legs and Mike climbed on top of her. He thrust his big dick inside her sensitive juicy pussy and made her moan super hard. It felt just as good as Lucas’s even though it wasn’t as thick, probably because she was so horny right now. He started to fuck away into her pussy as they made out. El was super horny still too and she sat on top of Max’s face. Max was happy to lick her pussy and Mike even sucked on her clit a bit making her squirt her juices for both to taste.

Mike then got up on his knees so he could fuck Max even harder and deeper. Now that he was kneeling he could make out with El and also play with her boobs. Max was a little jealous her boobs weren’t being played with so she played with them herself while watching the two make out. Still it felt amazing to drink El’s juices and get fucked by Mike’s cock at the same time.

It wasn’t long before all three had to cum. El came first from having her pussy licked and her boobs played with and Max happily drank up all of her juices even as they kept squirting out so they soaked her face and chest. Then Mike and Max came at the same time, with Max’s juices squirting all over Mike’s dick and Mike shooting his cum deep into her tight pussy.

Mike felt amazing and was surprised he got to fuck Max but he was even more surprised when Max had him lie on his back and she climbed on top of him. This time she rode his dick with her ass. He smiled as he saw her bounce her sexy butt on top of him while facing him. This made her juices squirt out onto his stomach and she fingered herself and played with her boobs to give him a show. This time El sat on Mike’s face, so Mike got to eat out his girlfriend’s pussy right after Max tasted it. Both girls rubbed themselves super hard against Mike and he felt like he was in heaven getting covered in both their juices as he fucked and licked away.

El had seen that Max was jealous not having her boobs played with so she went back to sucking and playing with her friend’s tits. Max happily did the same so both friends played with each other’s boobs. Both also moaned like crazy from Mike pleasuring their pussy and ass. Then the two made out, tasting juices and cum on each other’s faces as they kept moaning and fucking.

Mike couldn’t hold on any longer. Tasting juices and fucking Max’s tight ass made his dick feel way too good and he came harder than before. Max’s butt was pumped full of his cum, so much that it immediately leaked out onto the bed. Of course, both girls came right afterwards, squirting their juices so hard they soaked Mike completely and even sprayed each other’s stomachs.

The three then lied down together in Max’s bed and smiled at each other, happy they could all have amazing sex like that.


End file.
